Comenzando una nueva vida
by khrfan7645
Summary: Un bazooka de los 10 años alterado manda a Tsuna aun mundo paralelo donde toda su vida es diferente, su relación no existe. Como reaccionara ante este cambio tan radical y como resolverán este problema? (Pésimo summary.) Pasen y léanlo! denme una oportunidad onegai! Capituló 5 ya disponible!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!

Les traigo este nuevo fic espero y les guste.

No olviden dejar su review por faovr :D

Summary: Un bazooka de los 10 años alterado manda a Tsuna aun mundo paralelo donde toda su vida es diferente, su relación no existe. Como reaccionara ante este cambio tan radical y como resolverán este problema?

Soy pesimo en el summary, no me maten por eso! D:

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El bazooka alterado**

* * *

**Italia**

El noveno Vongola solicito al jefe de la familia Bovino una mejora a la bazooka de los 10 años, su objetivo: ampliar la duración del bazooka de los 10 años para el guardián del rayo, el encargado de la mejora: Giannini.

Increíblemente la operación fue un éxito, la mejora logro que el efecto de la bazooka de los 10 años aumentara a 15 minutos sin embargo la mejora daño el mecanismo, según testimonios el bazooka no enviaba al futuro, al utilizarla todo seguía igual pero ciertas cosas cambiaban.

Después de investigar se descubrió que el bazooka enviaba a mundos paralelos, el bazooka fue guardado y puesto en custodia por seguridad.

Una semana después.

* * *

**Japón**

La batalla contra Byakuran había finalizado hace 1 mes, Tsuna y su famiglia volvieron al pasado y continuaron con sus vidas. Yamamoto y Tsuna ahora tienen una relación, todos la aprueban excepto Gokudera, el piensa que el friki del béisbol solo se está aprovechando del décimo y que quiere arrebatarle su puesto de mano derecha.

Yamamoto y Tsuna tendrán una cita para celebrar su aniversario. Tsuna vera a Yamamoto en su restaurante de sushi, su padre les preparo una comida especial.

Yamamoto!- Grito Tsuna a lo lejos.

Tsuna, apúrate- Grito Yamamoto.

Tsuna ya estaba frente a Yamamoto, este lo recibió con un beso.

Llegas un poco tarde Tsuna- Dijo Yamamoto.

Gomen, no volverá a pasar- Tsuna pidió disculpas.

Hahaha no importa, ven vayamos adentro- Dijo Yamamoto al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Tsuna de la mano.

Tsuyoshi les preparo sushi, pero o cualquier sushi, el mejor de todo el menú. Yamamoto y Tsuna comieron y lo disfrutaron al máximo.

Estaba delicioso, Gracias por todo- Dijo Tsuna.

Si, realmente estaba delicioso gracias viejo- Dijo Yamamoto.

Qué bueno que les haya gustado, bueno los dejare a solas- Dijo Tsuyoshi antes de abandonar el restaurante.

Quieres hacer algo?- Pregunto Yamamoto.

Ah...si vamos a mi casa tengo que darte tu regalo- Dijo Tsuna al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

Oh, mi regalo me pregunto que será- Dijo ansioso.

Ambos salieron del restaurante y emprendieron el camino hacia casa de Tsuna. Al llegar su casa estaba totalmente sola. Reborn salió con Bianchi y su madre se llevó a Lambo e I-pin a dar un paseo. Una vez adentro se dirigieron a la habitación de Tsuna.

Tsuna se puso a buscar en sus cosas mientras Yamamoto esperaba sentado en su cama.

Aquí esta!- Exclamo Tsuna.

Tsuna...- Dijo Yamamoto.

No sabía que darte, pero como sé que te gusta el béisbol- Dijo Tsuna preocupado.

Es perfecto Tsuna, Gracias- Dijo Yamamoto mientras abrazaba a Tsuna.

Qué bueno que te gusto!- Grito Tsuna.

El regalo de Tsuna consistía en una gorra y un bate de béisbol, algo que por obvias razones Yamamoto amo.

Es hora de que me vaya, necesito terminar tu regalo- Dijo Yamamoto.

Está bien- Dijo Tsuna algo desanimado.

Hey, no te preocupes te veré mañana-Dijo Yamamoto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Tsuna.

Está bien- Dijo Tsuna un poco más animado.

Yamamoto partió hacia su casa, Tsuna se quedó solo esperando a que llegara su madre y los demás.

Reborn recibió una llamada del noveno Vongola era una emergencia.

Tienes que recuperar el bazooka a toda costa, no sabemos que podría pasar si se utiliza- Dijo el Noveno bastante preocupado.

De acuerdo, lo recuperare y lo llevare de vuelta a Italia- Dijo Reborn algo preocupado por el asunto.

De acuerdo con la información del Noveno, una reposición del bazooka de los 10 años se le entregaría a Lambo ya que Irie Soichi se quedó con la bazooka de este, sin embargo por una confusión se le fue enviada la bazooka alterada, la familia Bovino y la familia Vongola tenían miedo de los resultados de esta.

**Flash Back**

Qué?! Como que ha estado fallando?- Pregunto el Noveno algo exaltado.

Si, la duración ha aumentado sin explicación alguna además los sujetos de prueba dicen que han estado retrocediendo en el tiempo- Dijo Giannini.

Necesitamos destruir el artefacto a toda costa- Dijo el jefe de la familia Bovino.

No, lo guardaremos y lo pondremos bajo custodia-Replico el Noveno.

Bien, si esa es su decisión- Dijo el jefe de la familia Bovino algo disgustado.

**Fin Flash Back**

Eran altas horas de la noche, todos se encontraban dormidos, Reborn fue hacia la habitación de Tsuna donde se encontraba Lambo dormido, Reborn se acercó sigilosamente a Lambo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la pudo notar, ahí estaba justo al lado de Lambo, la caja de la familia Bovino con el bazooka alterado.

Reborn se acercó aún más y cuando por fin se encontraba frente a la caja la abrió, Reborn hizo una cara de sorpresa al ver que el bazooka ya no se encontraba dentro de la caja.

Así que querías robar a Lambo-san, Reborn- Dijo Lambo mientras señalaba a Reborn- pero yo soy más listo que tú.

Cállate vaca estúpida, necesito que me des el bazooka, es algo muy peligroso- Dijo Reborn mientras se acercaba lentamente a Lambo.

Te refieres a este?...no este es mi juguete, consíguete el tuyo- Reprocho Lambo.

Nunca entenderás vaca estúpida- Dijo Reborn.

Reborn se lanzó hacia Lambo y le dio una patada, misión completa, Reborn recupero el bazooka...pero...había una granada rosa en los pies de Reborn.

Reborn soltó el bazooka, cogió la granada y la lanzo por la ventana.

En ese momento Lambo tomo el bazooka y estuvo a punto de utilizarla pero Reborn lo detuvo.

Vaca estúpida no lo entiendes!, esto es muy peligroso- Dijo Reborn mientras salía por la ventana.

Sin pensarlo Lambo se lanzó hacia él, pero eso no era todo, el anillo del rayo empezó a emitir una fuerte flama. Lambo consiguió golpear a Reborn por primera vez.

El bazooka fue soltado por Reborn y fue directo hacia Tsuna y puf! una nube de humo rosa envolvió la cama de Tsuna.

Reborn, Lambo deténganse- Grito Tsuna sin embargo no había nada.

El cuarto estaba en total silencio, todo estaba en calma por lo que Tsuna decidió volver a dormir.

* * *

Les gusto?

Anímense y denme un review onegai!

Pronto subo la continuación esperenla!


	2. Chapter 2

Y Aquí esta la continuación (yei!) espero les encante, gracias por sus follows y reviews! /

**Sebastiaxciel: **Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic :D gracias por tu follow y...y...ame tu review 3

**Zoe(aymoto):** Aquí tienes la continuación :3 espero y la ames como la anterior (si la amaste verdad? D: , lamento poner tu nombre así pero esta cosa lo borraba :/)

_**Summary: Un mundo paralelo donde Tsuna es totalmente diferente al que conocemos todos, Reborn y Hana son amables con el, Yamamoto un chico nerd, Kyoko y Tsuna son bastante unidos y lo mas extraño Tsuna se unió al club de boxeo por voluntad propia. (vuelvo a repetirlo: soy pésima haciendo summarys .-.)**_

No se me ocurrió otro titulo por favor no me odien

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Nuevo Mundo**

Tsuna estaba plácidamente dormido cuando Reborn entro a su habitación y lo despertó.

Tsuna...Tsuna, Ryohei vendra pronto sera mejor que te despiertes- Dijo Reborn con tono amable.

Re...Reborn- Dijo Tsuna aun algo dormido.

Rápido tienes que ducharte- Dijo Reborn.

Eh...Ryohei? no recuerdo haber planeado algo- Dijo Tsuna un poco confundido.

Es raro que se te olviden las cosas pero bueno eso no importa- Dijo Reborn.

Pero...para que vendrá?- Pregunto Tsuna algo curioso.

El campeonato de boxeo será pronto y sus dos mejores miembros tienen que entrenar muy duro- Dijo Reborn.

Los dos mejores...Ryohei es uno y el otro?...Hieeee! soy yo!- Grito Tsuna algo preocupado.

Enserio lo olvidaste, no es común en ti Tsuna- Dijo Reborn.

Tsuna tomo una ducha la cual aprovecho para tratar de recordar algo sobre el día anterior pero lo único que conseguía recordar era la comida con Yamamoto, el momento en que le dio su regalo y cuando este se fue, Tsuna no recordaba haber quedado con Ryohei ni mucho menos unirse al club de boxeo, esto le asustaba sin embargo el pensó que todo era una broma de Reborn o algo por el estilo.

Salió del baño, se vistió y espero durante 5 minutos en su patio a que Ryohei llegara.

Tsuna, vayamos a entrenar al extremo!- Grito Ryohei bastante energético.

Ohayo, Onii-san- Dijo Tsuna de forma amable.

Onii-san?...desde cuando me llamas Onii-san?- Pregunto Ryohei algo curioso.

Siempre te he llamado onii-san- Dijo Tsuna totalmente despreocupado.

Jajá no, siempre me llamas Ryohei- Dijo Ryohei.

Enserio?- Dijo Tsuna ligeramente confundido.

Si...Tsuna te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Ryohei de manera seria.

Ah, Si...no es nada, vayamos a entrenar- Dijo Tsuna soltando una risa falsa para no preocupar a Ryohei.

Está bien, vamos- Dijo Ryohei más animado.

Ambos se fueron corriendo hacia la escuela Namimori, Tsuna con trabajo podía seguirle el paso a Ryohei. Una vez que llegaron a la escuela Namimori se dirigieron hacia el club de boxeo donde entrenarían por 2 horas aproximadamente.

Ryohei se encontraba un poco exhausto pero Tsuna...el apenas y podía respirar correctamente, fue demasiado esfuerzo para él.

Tsuna estas bien?, nunca te había visto tan cansado- Dijo Ryohei mientras observaba a Tsuna.

A..a...si- Dijo Tsuna jadeando.

Ok, será mejor que nos apresuremos las clases iniciaran dentro de poco- Dijo Ryohei.

Ambos tomaron una ducha y posteriormente se vistieron con el uniforme de Namimori. Salieron del club de boxeo y se dirigieron a sus salones. En el camino se encontraron con Kyoko y Hana.

Ohayo Kyoko-chan- Dijo Tsuna animado.

Hola Tsuna- Dijo Kyoko con tono amigable.

Hola Sawada- Dijo Hana con tono amigable.

Eh! Sawada?...siempre me llamas Dame-Tsuna- Dijo Tsuna algo emocionado por como lo llamo Hana.

Dame-Tsuna? haha, no lo creo, además ese apodo no te describe para nada- Dijo Hana sonriendo.

Vamos Tsuna, llegaremos tarde- Dijo Kyoko agarrando a Tsuna de la mano.

Está bien- Dijo Tsuna.

En las escaleras Ryohei se separó de ellos ya que él iba en un grado superior, Kyoko, Tsuna y Hana continuaron hacia su salón, al llegar Tsuna se sorprendió con el letrero "Clase 1-A".

1-A? Creo que no hemos equivocado Kyoko- Dijo Tsuna.

No lo creo, este es nuestro salón- Dijo Kyoko.

Vaya que estas raro hoy Sawada- Dijo Hana.

Sera mejor que entremos- Dijo Kyoko jalando a Tsuna.

Los tres tomaron asiento, la campana sonó y el profesor entro al salón, empezó la clase tomando lista, Tsuna estuvo pensando en todo lo que había pasado, hasta que momento Reborn dejaría esta broma, la clase atrajo de nuevo su atención al escuchar el nombre "Yamamoto Takeshi", Tsuna volteo al escuchar una voz respondiendo a este nombre.

Un chico alto, usando anteojos con un peinado bastante extraño y un poco sucio de sus ropas, esto sorprendió a Tsuna sin embargo, como Tsuna pensaba que todo era una cruel broma no le tomo gran importancia.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado Tsuna se quedó sentado esperando a que Kyoko y Hana volvieran de comprar su almuerzo, un poco aburrido Tsuna se dirigió hacia Yamamoto para hablar.

Hola, Yamamoto- Dijo Tsuna bastante feliz.

Eh?...es...es a mí?- Pregunto Yamamoto bastante sorprendido.

Sí, no conozco otro Yamamoto o sí?- Dijo Tsuna con tono sarcástico.

No lo sé, pero tú jamás me habías hablado- Dijo Yamamoto.

Qué?..hasta cuando continuaran con esta broma! Reborn ya fue demasiado lejos!- Exclamo Tsuna sintiéndose desesperado.

Reborn?...Lo siento no conozco a ningún Reborn- Dijo Yamamoto con cara de confusión.

Mejor Olvídalo- Dijo Tsuna algo enojado.

Tsuna salió del salón, bajo las escaleras y salió al patio de la escuela, la "broma" de Reborn ya le había cansado y estaba enojado por lo que decidió no volver al salón; se recostó en el piso y se quedó observando el cielo azul, era un día hermoso y Reborn lo estaba arruinando!. Tsuna no dejo de observar el cielo hasta que una voz lo llamo.

Tsunayoshi-kun!- Dijo la voz.

Tsuna busco inmediatamente de donde provenía, solo logro ver una persona que le hacía señas para que se acercara, Tsuna fue directamente hacia allí, de todas las personas que podría imaginar encontrarse esta sería la última.

Byakuran!-Grito Tsuna con un poco de miedo.

Haha aún me recuerdas- Dijo Byakuran sonriendo.

Que haces aquí no te habíamos derrotado?- Pregunto Tsuna curioso.

Haha el arcobaleno me pidió ayuda y no pude reusarme- Dijo Byakuran.

Ayuda?...con qué?- Pregunto Tsuna aún más curioso.

Ya debiste de haber notado que todo es diferente a como recuerdas, eso es porque estas en un mundo paralelo- Dijo Byakuran poniéndose más serio.

Qué?! Un mundo paralelo! pero cómo es posible- Tsuna comenzó a preocuparse.

Según el arcobaleno, modificaron el bazooka de los 10 años pero se dañó y ahora envía a mundos paralelos y retrocede en el tiempo- Dijo Byakuran.

Y..Algún día podre volver a mi mundo?- Pregunto Tsuna.

El arcobaleno y los demás trabajan en ello, por lo mientras toma (Byakuran le dio una caja) es de parte del arcobaleno- Dijo Byakuran.

Las píldoras ultima voluntad!- Grito Tsuna.

Hasta que todo se arregle tendrás que actuar como el Tsuna de este mundo, por ahora yo me tengo que ir- Dijo Byakuran al mismo tiempo que se iba alejando.

Tsuna no podía creer lo que Byakuran le dijo pero era cierto, todo lo que le ha pasado durante el día no era normal desde entrenar con Ryohei, Hana y Reborn siendo amables, Yamamoto pareciendo otra persona y lo más importante y aterrador hasta ser parte del club de boxeo y estar en el campeonato.

Empezar una nueva vida, a cualquier persona le asustaría y aun más a Dame-Tsuna, solo hubo una cosa que evito que colapsara ante esto y eso era la esperanza de que Reborn y los demás lo llevarían de vuelta a "casa" para estar con su preciado Yamamoto y sus verdaderos amigos, hasta que llegara ese momento Tsuna tendría que pretender ser alguien que no es.

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy (XDDD) espero y les haya gustado, pronto actualizare (lo juro :-:)

Dejen su review, esto es lo que mas me motiva para continuar. (si no no hay continuación ehhh! ok es mentira XD)

See you again! (pésima despedida uwu)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! (si, aun sigo viva XDDD)

Perdonen la espera pero por fin aquí esta el capitulo 3 (yei!) no tenia mucho tiempo libre y por eso tarde tanto pero bueno no los aburriré con eso.

Reviews:

**Sebastiaxciel: me alegra que te guste mi fic :D gracias por tu apoyo, disfruta del capitulo y amalo...amalo! (XD)**

**Zoe(aymoto): perdóname la continuación tardo un poco u.u (bueno mucho XDD) me alegra que ames mi fic espero y te encante este capitulo :) gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Summary: (No se me ocurre nada D:)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**El otro Tsuna.**

Vaca estúpida!- Grito Reborn al mismo tiempo que le daba una patada a Lambo.

Tengo...que..calmarme- Dijo Lambo antes de comenzar a llorar.

Tsk, necesito hablar con el noveno, esto va a ser un gran problema- Dijo Reborn bastante disgustado con Lambo.

Antes de salir Reborn hecho a Lambo para que el otro Tsuna no se despertara por sus lloriqueos.

Reborn se comunicó con el noveno, para informarle de lo ocurrido.

Esto no es bueno- Dijo el noveno preocupado- Trataremos de averiguar más sobre el bazooka pero para ello necesitamos que envíes el artefacto.

De acuerdo, yo intentare conseguir toda la ayuda posible- Dijo Reborn, después de esto colgó el teléfono.

_Tres horas después._

El reloj marcaba las 6 am, pronto amanecería, Reborn tuvo que permanecer ahí hasta que el otro Tsuna despertara, necesitaban explicarle la situación.

Tsuna despertó a las 6:30 bastante temprano, pero él tenía que entrenar con Ryohei para el campeonato.

Reborn, que estás haciendo aquí?- Pregunto Tsuna algo adormilado.

Esperaba a que te levantaras para explicarte la situación- Dijo Reborn de manera bastante seria.

Situación?... será en otro momento Ryohei llegara pronto- Dijo Tsuna alejándose de Reborn.

Tsuna tomo una ducha, salió del baño y se vistió, bajo la escaleras y salió al patio a esperar a que Ryohei llegara.

Tsuna, realmente esto es importante- Dijo Reborn tratando de hacer que Tsuna le preste atención.

Ya te dije que después, ahora necesito concentrarme en el entrenamiento para el campeonato- Dijo Tsuna, miro su reloj 7:10- Tsk, parece que lo olvido, tendré que ir por el hasta su casa, nos vemos Reborn.

Reborn no hizo nada por detenerlo, tal vez quería que él se diera cuenta por sí mismo del problema en el que se encontraba, además tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer.

Lo que más sorprendió a Reborn de este Tsuna fue que lo haya ignorado completamente, Tsuna siempre hace lo posible para conseguir la ayuda de Reborn, pero este Tsuna es totalmente diferente, campeonato?...Ryohei..? Reborn solo podía imaginarse una cosa, Tsuna es parte del club de boxeo!

Reborn partió hacia el lado opuesto por el que se fue Tsuna, aun tenían que averiguar cómo regresar al verdadero Tsuna.

El chico llego a casa de los Sasagawa, Ryohei estaba saliendo y preparándose para partir cuando Tsuna lo detuvo.

Ryohei!- Grito Tsuna acercándose a este.

Ah Sawada, vienes a unirte al club de boxeo?- Pregunto Ryohei animado como siempre.

Jajaja que gracioso, de todos modos se oye extraño que me digas Sawada ya te había dicho que me llamaras Tsuna- Dijo Tsuna.

Está bien...Tsuna- Dijo Ryohei algo confundido.

De todas maneras, vamos a entrenar- Dijo Tsuna poniéndose a un lado de Ryohei.

Ok, entrenemos al extremo!- Grito Ryohei.

_**Ryohei POV**_

Tsuna...jamás lo he llamado así, es bastante extraño pero aún más extraño que hace aquí?...entrenar?... él siempre se ha negado.

Que estará sucediendo?

_**Fin Ryohei POV**_

Ambos estuvieron corriendo por todo Namimori, dos vueltas en total, cuando terminaron la segunda vuelta decidieron irse para poder ducharse y posteriormente ir a la escuela.

Cada uno siguió su propio camino.

Tsuna llego a casa, fue directamente hacia el baño para tomar una ducha, saliendo subió hacia su habitación, tomo el uniforme de Namimori y se lo puso. Descendió de su habitación y cuando estaba a punto de salir cuando su madre le hablo.

Tsu-kun, buena suerte en tu examen- Dijo la madre sonriendo.

Ah, Tú también suerte en tu viaje- Dijo Tsuna algo confundido- Ya me tengo que ir o llegare tarde.

Viaje?...- Murmuro la madre de Tsuna bastante confundida.

Salió de su casa y emprendió su camino hacia la escuela, fue pensado a que se refería su madre con "suerte en tu examen" el no recordaba tener un examen, tal vez su madre se confundió; una voz que lo llamo lo distrajo pero aun seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Tsuna! espera- Dijo la voz

Tsuna volteo y al momento de voltear este sintió algo en sus labios, cuando por fin regreso en si lo vio, era un chico!, un chico lo estaba besando en los labios. Tsuna inmediatamente lo aventó hacia atrás y le dio un golpe directo en la cara.

Que rayos te sucede pervertido!- Grito Tsuna confundido y enojado.

Tsuna...- Dijo Yamamoto mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

Judaime!- Grito Gokudera acercándose.

Esa no es manera de tratar a tu pareja Tsuna- Dijo Yamamoto al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Pareja? Jamás te había visto, como vas a ser mi pareja- Dijo Tsuna- Además eres hombre!

Tsuna se marchó dejando solo a Yamamoto.

Tsk, que le pasa el Décimo-

Dijo Gokudera bastante enojado.

No lo sé- Dijo Yamamoto- pero voy a averiguarlo.

Ambos siguieron el camino hacia la escuela Namimori.

Tsuna llego a la escuela, vio a Ryohei, Kyoko y Hana juntos, se acercó a ellos y comenzó a hablarles.

Kyoko, Hana, Ryohei Hola- Dijo Tsuna acercándose y abrazando a Kyoko.

Ohayo Tsuna-kun- Dijo Kyoko de forma amable.

Ah...Solo eres tu Dame-Tsuna- Dijo Hana de forma cortante.

Tsuna!- Grito Ryohei de forma entusiasta- Hola otra vez.

Dame-Tsuna?, jamás me habías llamado así- Dijo Tsuna algo confundido por su nuevo apodo.

Todos los días te llamo así, es el apodo que más te define- Dijo Hana.

Hoy estas rara...- Tsuna fue interrumpido.

Senpai!- Dijo Yamamoto acercándose.

Cabeza de Césped- Dijo Gokudera de forma insultante.

Ah! Yamamoto, Tako-head (Takoheadto)- Dijo Ryohei.

Tsuna vio que el chico que le llamo senpai a Ryohei era con el que se había topado antes por lo que decidió irse antes de que lo volviera a besar o digiera alguna tontería como "Somos Pareja" o algo por el estilo.

...Bueno de todas maneras, vayamos al salón Kyoko- Dijo Tsuna sujetando a Kyoko de la mano.

Kyoko se sonrojo un poco y para evitar que notaran esto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Ambos entraron al edificio dejando a Hana y a Ryohei con los otros dos chicos. Tsuna iba un poco distraído por lo que Kyoko prácticamente lo "guio" hasta el salón.

Llegamos- Dijo Kyoko soltando la mano de Tsuna.

Eh?... te has equivocado de salón- Dijo Tsuna comenzando a reír- Ahí dice Clase 2-A.

Tú eres el raro, no Hana- Dijo Kyoko- Vamos apúrate y entra.

Kyoko entro primero, le siguió Tsuna y se sentó a su lado. El timbre sonó y todos los demás alumnos entraron, entre todos estos estaba Yamamoto que para Tsuna solo era un demente pervertido que jamás había visto.

La hora del almuerzo llego, Yamamoto trataría de hablar con Tsuna sobre sucedido, trataría de averiguar por qué actuó de esa manera.

Tsuna, lamento lo de esta mañana- Dijo Yamamoto.

Tu...no, yo lo siento no debí golpearte pero no vas por la calle besando a cualquiera y menos si este no quiere!- Dijo Tsuna un poco afligido.

Cualquiera...?, tu eres mi pareja, no Tsuna?- Dijo Yamamoto.

Pareja?...jamás te había visto- Afirmo Tsuna- Ahora me tengo que ir.

Tsuna salió del salón, para evitar estar al lado de Yamamoto, estar cerca de él le incomodaba demasiado.

'El afirma que soy su pareja sin embargo no lo conozco, jamás lo había visto en mi vida, además un hombre con otro hombre?...eso no es normal...o sí?'- Tsuna sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar la idea que cruzo por su mente.

* * *

Entonces...soy su única opción! haha que irónico no?- Dijo Byakuran con esa sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Planeas ayudarnos o no?- Pregunto Reborn.

Por supuesto, no tengo nada más que hacer o sí?- Dijo Byakuran.

Tsk, no juegues conmigo- Dijo Reborn disgustado.

Jugar...? el juego acabo y ustedes fueron los ganadores- Dijo Byakuran- Bien hare lo que pueda, pero no les garantizo nada.

* * *

Las clases del día terminaron en Namimori, Gokudera se fue por su lado, después de todo el décimo lo ha estado evitando, 'Tsk, ese bastardo de Yamamoto, que le hizo al décimo para que este tan enojado' pensaba Gokudera.

Yamamoto se fue por su lado, Gokudera estaba enojado con él, Gokudera pensaba que él le hizo algo al décimo y por eso los evitaba, Tsuna, su pareja, ni hablar de él, parecía estar más que enojado pero por qué?! 'Que fue lo que hice mal' se preguntaba Yamamoto.

Tsuna fue el primero en partir de la escuela, parecía tener prisa por llegar a casa; cuando llego subió directamente a su habitación.

'Que día!' Se decía a si mismo 'Primero un pervertido me besa y dice que somos pareja, después ya estoy un grado más alto, como es posible?!' Prosiguió 'Y por último el mayor ridículo de mi vida!'

**Flash Back.**

Bien todos guarden sus cosas, solo utilizaremos una pluma- Dijo el profesor que entraba al salón.

Tsuna-kun, estudiaste para el examen?- Pregunto Kyoko.

Examen?...cual examen?- Pregunto Tsuna bastante confundido.

Vaya que estas raro Dame-Tsuna- Dijo Hana entrometiéndose en la conversación.

Sawada, Sasagawa y Kurokawa, por favor guarden silencio ya vamos a comenzar el examen- Dijo el profesor.

Una hoja se le fue entregada a cada uno de los alumnos.

Tsuna se quedó mirando la hoja, 'matemáticas, genial...soy un genio en esto' Pensó de manera sarcástica.

10 minutos después.

Sen...sen...Sensei...-Tartamudeo Tsuna.

Que sucede Sawada?- Pregunto el profesor intrigado.

Ano...eto...no puedo contestar algo no sé cómo se hace- Dijo Tsuna bajando la mirada.

...Ya me esperaba algo así, después de todo no eres el mejor estudiante- Dijo el profesor.

En el salón se empezaron a escuchar risitas, hasta el mismo profesor empezó a reír.

Siempre has sido Dame-Tsuna pero esto te supera!- Grito uno de los estudiantes.

**Fin Flash Back**

'Tsk'

Tsuna salió de sus pensamientos al ver entrar a Reborn por la ventana.

Parece que ya te vas dando cuenta de la situación- Dijo Reborn.

No sé de qué hablas- Dijo Tsuna volteándose para no ver a Reborn.

Todo es diferente no?- Pregunto Reborn- Eso es porque tú no eres de este mundo.

Qué?...no soy de este mundo? que quieres decir?- Pregunto Tsuna asustado y confundido.

Tu eres de un mundo paralelo, por error llegaste aquí, el Tsuna de este mundo tomo tu lugar y tú el suyo- Dijo Reborn.

Esperas que me crea eso?...mundos paralelos...-Tsuna fue interrumpido.

Créelo o no, es tu decisión sin embargo tú ya has visto que no encajas aquí- Dijo Reborn de forma seria.

Reborn...- Dijo Tsuna- Esta bien, creo en ti, como solucionamos esto?

No lo sé, todos trabajamos en ello- Dijo Reborn-Hasta entonces no hables con nadie de esto, entendido?

Está bien- Dijo Tsuna.

_**Tsuna POV**_

Un mundo paralelo, Reborn está loco! pero...también explica muchas cosas, un chico es mi pareja!, estoy un grado más alto!, en este mundo soy un perdedor.

Reborn se está tomando esto muy a la ligera, no se le ve preocupado, tal vez está disimulando pero más importante...no quiere que hable de esto! eso significa que quiere que yo pretenda ser el Tsuna de este mundo! imposible, primero, mi pareja es un chico! esto es aterrador, segundo, estoy un grado más alto y no sé nada, por último, como rayos es el Tsuna de este mundo!

_**Fin Tsuna POV.**_

Dame-Tsuna!- Grito Reborn dándole una patada en la cara.

Reborn! que te pasa- Dijo Tsuna molesto.

Tendrás que actuar como el Tsuna de este mundo, de esta manera nadie notara nada- Dijo Reborn.

'Lo sabía!'

Está bien, pero como...como...como es el Tsuna de este mundo?- Pregunto Tsuna.

Tsk, esto será difícil- Dijo Reborn.

Reborn le explico a Tsuna como es su vida en ese mundo, quienes son sus amigos, su pareja, se lo explico todo. Tsuna tardo unos momentos en poder asimilar toda la información.

Reborn termino de explicar, se levantó del piso y salió por la ventana lo último que dijo fue:

"No causes problemas mientras no estoy!"

* * *

Es todo por ahora (u.u) pero ya estoy haciendo el otro (:D sean felices :3) pronto lo voy a subir (les juro que sera pronto)

Espero y les haya gustado!

Reviews? Follows?

See you again! (3 era un corazón XDD)


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo! ámenlo :3

Si aun estoy viva! (dos semanas sin publicar :/)

lamento haberlos hecho esperar pero pues...les explico al final XD disfrútenlo

**Sebastiaxciel y Zoe(aymoto):** Mis queridos fans? son mis fans? bueno dejando eso de lado...lamento haberlos dejado así, publicare mas seguido lo prometo! XD (lo he prometido como 20 veces así que si dudan no hay problema, gracias por su apoyo :3 los amo 3 disfruten de este cap

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Estar en un mundo paralelo, poco creíble pero el que Byakuran estuviera ahí y ayudándolo hace que Tsuna crea en esto. Tsuna no regreso a clases cuando termino la hora del almuerzo, se quedó en el patio sentado, esperando ayuda de sus amigos, de su novio, pero nadie de ellos se encontraba ahí.

Sonó la campana, Tsuna se levantó del piso y observo como salían todos los alumnos de la Escuela Namimori. Tsuna volvió en si cuando Ryohei le hablo.

Tsuna!, te quedaras a entrenar?- Pregunto Ryohei.

A...a...No podre hoy- Respondió Tsuna algo nervioso.

Bien, entonces te veo mañana- Dijo Ryohei.

Ryohei partió hacia el club de boxeo, Tsuna continuo observando a todos los que salían hasta que por fin salió el... en su mundo su novio, en este mundo extraños. Tsuna lo observo durante unos instantes, cuando por fin decidió acercarse a él, dos chicos se acercaron a Yamamoto, 'Deben ser sus amigos, será mejor no entrometerme'.

Tsuna se iba a marchar pero se detuvo inmediatamente cuando escucho lo que le decían a Yamamoto.

Entendiste Basura!- Grito uno de los chicos.

A mí me parece que no entendió, dale un golpe- Dijo el otro chico

Tienes razón, la basura no entiende- Dijo el primer chico antes de darle un golpe directo a Yamamoto.

Heey! deténganse!- Grito Tsuna corriendo hacia ellos.

Jajaja mira, su novio viene a salvarlo- Dijo el segundo chico.

Que quieres?! esto no es de tu incumbencia- Dijo el primer chico- Vete por donde viniste y te perdonaremos.

Oye...es Sawada- Murmuro el segundo chico.

Ah! está bien, nos iremos jajá lamentamos el alboroto- Dijo el primer chico.

Ambos chicos se fueron corriendo mientras uno murmuraba "Por qué no me avisaste antes"; Yamamoto y Tsuna se quedaron solos.

Gra...gracias- Dijo Yamamoto.

No te preocupes, como te encuentras?- Pregunto Tsuna.

Bien...no es nada- Dijo Yamamoto de manera desanimada.

Esos chicos te estaban golpeando y dices que no es nada de cualquier manera...vamos levántate- Tsuna estiro su mano hacia Yamamoto para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Gracias- Dijo Yamamoto-Sera mejor que ya me vaya.

Puedo acompañarte a casa?- Pregunto Tsuna.

...está bien, creo que te lo debo- Dijo Yamamoto quitando la mirada de Tsuna.

Gracias- Dijo Tsuna eufórico.

Ambos se fueron hacia casa de Yamamoto, Tsuna ya conocía el camino pero fingió que no, de esta manera Yamamoto lo tendría que guiar. El trayecto hacia casa de Yamamoto era tranquilo, siempre había sido así, no pasa mucha gente ni tampoco se produce demasiado ruido, el lugar perfecto. A mitad del camino Yamamoto se detuvo, volteo para poder observar a Tsuna.

...Que es lo que quieres?...vamos dime, te lo daré- Dijo Yamamoto.

Lo que quiero?...que quieres decir- Dijo Tsuna con una mirada confundida.

Si, que quieres de mí, nadie es amable conmigo, que esperas obtener?- Pregunto Yamamoto.

Tsuna POV

Qué?...Yamamoto cree que estoy aquí solo para obtener algo, tal vez sea cierto, pero no algo material o algo por el estilo, lo que quiero es estar junto a él, poder besarlo, abrazarlo, ayuda para resolver esto; él no es mi Yamamoto pero aun así es Yamamoto.

Decírselo?...no puedo!

Soy de un mundo paralelo...me diría loco y se iría corriendo, tengo que pensar en una respuesta pero cual!.

Fin Tsuna POV.

Las cosas serían fáciles si Tsuna le explicara a Yamamoto, pero Tsuna duda que Yamamoto le crea.

*Tsuna se acercó a Yamamoto, este se empezó a sonrojar, estaban demasiado cerca, Yamamoto se iba a apartar pero Tsuna lo cogió del mentón y le planto un beso.*

De todas las posible soluciones esa sería la peor!, pero fue la que más cruzo por la cabeza de Tsuna, esa solución no era la más conveniente y Tsuna lo sabía por lo que opto por la segunda.

Solo quiero tu amistad- Dijo Tsuna sonriendo.

Mi...amistad?, es...es...enserio?- Pregunto Yamamoto con lágrimas en los ojos.

Si - Dijo Tsuna.

Yamamoto soltó unas cuantas lágrimas, después de eso simplemente se fue corriendo. Tsuna fue detrás de el sin embargo su persecución fue interrumpida.

Tsuna- Dijo Reborn.

Eh! Reborn que haces aquí?- Pregunto Tsuna jadeando.

Ya lo sé todo- Dijo Reborn poniéndose más serio.

Todo?...como todo?- Dijo Tsuna confundido.

Tú no eres de este mundo, no es así?-Dijo Reborn aumentando el tono de su voz.

Como...como lo sabes!?- Pregunto Tsuna bastante sorprendido.

Escuche la conversación que tuviste con el tipo de cabello blanco- Dijo Reborn.

Eh! acostumbras escuchar las conversaciones de otros?-Pregunto Tsuna.

Como tu tutor debo de saber todo sobre ti- Dijo Reborn

Bueno...y ahora que harás?- Dijo Tsuna volteando la cara para no mirar a Reborn.

Solo podemos investigar para encontrar una solución-Dijo Reborn- Sera difícil.

(suspiro) bien, me voy a casa- Dijo Tsuna comenzando a caminar.

Reborn subió al hombro de Tsuna y le dijo "Me pregunto qué harás para cenar"

Eh! que...yo?- Pregunto Tsuna confundido.

Si tú, Iemitsu se fue con Nana a Italia, estaremos solos por un tiempo- Dijo Reborn.

Que!?-Grito Tsuna- (suspiro) esto será un problema.

Ambos se fueron a casa, durante todo el camino no hablaron, cada uno iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, Tsuna pensaba acerca de la reacción de Yamamoto y que sucedería mañana, Reborn trataba de pensar en alguien que les ayudara con el problema de Tsuna.

Cuando llegaron a casa, eta se encontraba completamente sola justo como Reborn dijo, Tsuna tendría que preparar la comida, Reborn no estaba dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez Reborn sea un poco más amable con Tsuna pero aun es Reborn.

Tsuna trato de cocinar pero todo termino en un completo desastre, todo se quemó...un poco más e incendia la cocina entera por lo que tuvieron que comer ramen instantáneo.

Tsk, no puedo creer que no sepas cocinar- Dijo Reborn disgustado mientras tomando un poco de ramen.

Gomen- De manera desanimada dijo Tsuna.

De cualquier manera, será mejor que vayas a dormir- Dijo Reborn.

Eh?...pero aún es temprano- Dijo Tsuna.

Mañana tendrás que entrenar con Ryohei- Dijo Reborn.

(suspiro) bueno- Tsuna se levantó y se fue hacia su habitación.

"Kufufufu"

"Cuando atacaremos al Vongola, llevamos semanas observándolo, pyon"

"(suspiro) siempre tan molesto"

"Cállate!"

"oya oya empezaran otra pelea?"

"No"

"Mañana será el gran día en que la familia Vongola se vuelva nuestra"

* * *

Waaaaa es todo /3  
ya estoy escribiendo el cap 5 esperenlo!

y ahora mi gran explicación (si no quieren no la lean pero...pero me voy a sentir triste si no la leen .-. ok no)

En mi escuela tuvieron la grandiosa idea de recortar el semestre por lo que los profesores nos empezaron a pedir un monton de tareas, trabajos, etc, entonces no tenia tiempo de escribir ni de publicar obviamente (hace una semana)

Esta semana fueron los exámenes finales y entrega de proyecto final, esta semana fue mas pesada para mi no tuve tiempo de hacer nada! pero bueno ya sali de la escuela ahora escribiré a gusto (yeii!) :3 solo para ustedes por lo que ahora si podre cumplir mi promesa 3 no lose defraudare esta vez :3

Espero y puedan comprender mis queridos amigos :D los amo 3

**Reviews o Criticas? (dejen una, me sirven de mucho c:) Insultos? esos por Inbox (XDDDDD)**

**P.D:** Creo que tengo algo en contra de Yamamoto XDDDDD

See you again!


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí estoy de nuevo! (sigo viva no he muerto)

Les traigo el capitulo 5 de este fic, me tarde mucho en subirlo casi un mes D: (me odio a mi misma)

**Sebatiaxciel: Si es algo grande lo que tengo en su contra muajaja, no, no lo odio ni nada por el estilo pero pues pense que seria divertido ver al popular Yamamoto como alguien parecido al Tsuna de los primeros capítulos XDDD ya no le hare cosas malas x3 dejando eso de lado gracias por seguir mi fic y tu apoyo, espero y lo sigas disfrutando apesar de no actualizarlo como un mes, disfruta de este capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Los lazos de mi otro yo.**

Tsuna despierta- La "cálida" voz de Reborn lo llamaba.

Reborn...- Aun adormilado Tsuna respondió.

Ryohei está aquí, parece que tiene algo importante que decirte- Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Reborn.

Heeee...tu sonrisa es señal de algo malo...al menos malo para mí- Dijo Tsuna poniéndose nervioso.

No, son buenas noticias- Una sensación de alivio recorrió a Tsuna tal vez si eran buenas.

Tsuna se apresuró a bañarse y vestirse, Tsuna descendió de su habitación y tal y como dijo ahí estaba, Ryohei lo esperaba en la entrada, parecía un poco exaltado.

Ryohei, aún falta una hora...- Tsuna fue interrumpido de manera inmediata por Ryohei.

Tsuna, hoy...hoy...- Ryohei apenas y podía respirar, entre jadeos logro articular sus palabras- Hoy es...la eliminatoria...del...campeonato.

¿¡Que!?- Tsuna grito lo más que pudo, un poco más y se queda sin aliento- ¿Cómo...por qué...donde?

Sera después de clases en el club, nos enfrentaremos a otro club escolar si ganamos iremos al campeonato nacional- Dijo Ryohei de manera más calmada y bastante emocionado- Tenemos que entrenar al extremo en estas 8 horas.

Supongo...que tienes razón- Dijo Tsuna con una mirada de preocupación que disimulaba bastante bien.

Así es, por eso llame a alguien- Dijo Ryohei.

Ambos salieron de la casa, como era costumbre empezaron a correr por todo Namimori, como siempre Tsuna empezó a perder el ritmo de manera casi inmediata, empezó a jadear le faltaba el aire, en cambio, Ryohei aun seguía su ritmo, no parecía cansado, no le faltaba el aire, se encontraba igual que cuando salieron de la casa de Tsuna. Ryohei se detuvo en el parque, Tsuna como lo iba siguiendo también se detuvo y aprovecho para poder descansar.

Te encuentras bien Tsuna?- Pregunto Ryohei acercándose.

S...Si...por...que...preguntas- Tsuna respondió jadeando.

Últimamente te has cansado demasiado rápido, no es normal en ti- Dijo Ryohei.

No es nada- Dijo Tsuna reincorporándose.- ¿Porque te detuviste aquí?

Aquí cite a nuestro entrenador- Dijo Ryohei- Pero parece que se olvidó de ello.

No me olvide de ello.- Una voz de un niño interrumpió- Simplemente no tenia deseos de venir.

Colonello!- Grito Tsuna- ¿Él es nuestro entrenador?

Si- Colonello se lanzó hacia Tsuna y le dio un golpe- Mas respeto para tu profesor, es Colonello-sama.

Hai...Colonello...sama- Dijo Tsuna mientras calmaba el dolor del golpe.

Un sonido de entre los arbustos llamo la atención de todos, los arbustos se movían, alguien los estaba observando.

Sal de una vez- Dijo Colonello- Después de todo, tú fuiste quien me obligo a venir.

Una pequeña figura se fue asomando atraves de los arbustos hasta que por fin salió, era del tamaño de Reborn, era una niña...no...Mejor dicho era una mujer, era Lal Mirch.

No seas tan duro Colonello, tus alumnos te necesitan- Dijo Lal, esta se acercó a Colonello y termino dándole un abrazo. - Además así podemos pasar tiempo juntos, verdad Colonello-kun.

Lo hare por ti Lal-chan- Dijo Colonello.

Gracias Colonello-kun- Dijo Lal.

Tsuna y Ryohei se encontraban frente a ellos dos, supuestamente Colonello fue para ayudarlos a entrenar pero ahora él estaba con ¿Lal...? Difícil de creer pero cierto, al parecer son una pareja y se llevan bien, algo que Tsuna jamás creyó posible. El moreno pensó que sería buena idea interrumpirlos, después de todo necesitaban entrenar.

Etto... ¿Ya vamos a comenzar?- Pregunta Tsuna.

Tsuna que haces, no interrumpas- Ryohei puso una cara de preocupación mientras hablaba.

Veo que tienes prisa pero PODRIAS ESPERAR UN POCO MAS- Colonello alzo la voz, parecía molesto por la interrupción de Tsuna- Además (golpe) es Colonello-sama.

Enten...dido Colonello-sama- Dijo Tsuna mientras se sobaba el golpe en la cabeza que Colonello le dio.

Ya no importa, empecemos- Dijo Colonello separándose de Lal y tomando una actitud seria- Recuéstense en el piso todo el día.

¿Es...es enserio?- Tsuna se quedó totalmente sorprendido con lo que el rubio dijo, ¿realmente ese sería el entrenamiento que necesitaban?

¡Por supuesto que no!- Dijo Colonello con un tono burlón- Vamos, síganme.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar detrás de Colonello y Lal, mantuvieron cierta distancia para no interrumpir y recibir una golpiza. Tsuna comenzó a hablar, le hacía preguntas a Ryohei.

¿Cómo es que conoces a Colonello?- Pregunto Tsuna, su tono reflejaba un total interés en el tema.

Etto...Creo que fue...No, fue cuando te uniste al club- Dijo Ryohei.

**FLASHBACK**

La puerta se deslizo dejando entrar la luz del sol, una cabeza se asomó y antes de entrar dijo "Con permiso", Tsuna entro pero parecía que toda la habitación estaba vacía.

Creo que no hay nadie- Dijo Tsuna.

Eso lo veo, realmente no hay muchos miembros- Dijo Colonello con un tono sarcástico- ¡De hecho no hay ningún miembro!

No necesitabas decirlo Colonello, se puede apreciar a simple vista- Reborn entro detrás de Colonello, ambos eran grandes amigos, la mayoría del tiempo estaban juntos a que Colonello le confeso sus sentimientos a Lal.

Bueno, ya que estamos aquí podríamos divertirnos ¿no? Vamos pelea conmigo Colonello- Un Tsuna bastante animado.

No quiero- Dijo Colonello de manera cortante- Ustedes me obligaron a venir, porque debería de hacer algo por ustedes.

Tú fuiste quien insistió en venir, te aburres facilmente sin Lal ¿no?- Dijo Reborn con un tono burlón, esto causo que Colonello se sonrojara un poco.

Cállate- Dijo Colonello aun sonrojado- De acuerdo, peleemos.

Colonello y Tsuna subieron al cuadrilátero, ambos pelearían enserio, después de todo Tsuna quería comprobar la fuerza del arcobaleno de la lluvia.

¿Estás listo?- Dijo Colonello de manera confiada- Te advierto que no me contendré.

Esa es la idea- Dijo Tsuna bastante seguro de que podría ganarle al rubio- Vamos.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, era una pelea sin reglas, Tsuna lo hacía por diversión y para comprobar la fuerza de Colonello, el rubio solo lo hacía porque...no había nada mejor que hacer. Tsuna estuvo a punto de golpear a Colonello cuando se distrajo por un chico que los observaba y fue golpeado por el rubio.

El chico se encontraba parado en la puerta, un chico de cabello blanco los miraba fijamente, sus ojos grises brillaban de emoción.

¡Maldito...Fue trampa!- Grito Tsuna enojado, pero él fue quien se distrajo la culpa era suya no de Colonello.

Te dije que no me contendría y aun así aceptaste- Dijo Colonello de manera burlona- Tengo que felicitarte, fuiste un buen calentamiento.

¡Woooo genial!- Grito el peliblanco con gran entusiasmo.

Parece que te gusto la paliza que le dieron a mi estudiante- Dijo Reborn.

¡Reborn! no me dieron una paliza, Colonello hizo trampa- Dijo Tsuna.

No hice trampa, deja de ser un llorón y acepta que perdiste- Dijo Colonello de manera que Tsuna se enfadó aún más.

Eso fue genial, ¿pero qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto el peliblanco- Solo los miembros pueden venir.

Venía a unirme al club pero no había nadie- Dijo Tsuna.

¡Woo! ¿Enserio?- El peliblanco estaba totalmente sorprendido y emocionado.- Mi nombre es Sasagawa Ryohei, soy el líder del club de boxeo.

¡Genial! parece que si tiene miembros.- Dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa en la cara.-Aquí está mi solicitud.

No necesitas eso, estas dentro- Dijo Ryohei dándole una sonrisa a Tsuna- Puedes llamarme Ryohei.

De acuerdo, por cierto soy Sawada Tsunayoshi.- Tsuna estaba emocionado y encantado de poder pertenecer al club.- Pero llámame Tsuna.

Si si, que conmovedor.- Dijo Colonello en tono sarcástico.-Ya me voy, espero vernos otro día Reborn.

Así será, solo si puedes dejar a Lal por unos momentos.- Dijo Reborn burlándose del rubio, después de todo no puede pasar ni 5 minutos sin su amor, Lal Mirch.

Vamos Colonello-chan, se le hace tarde para ver a su amada jajá.-Tsuna aprovecho el momento para burlarse del rubio.

¡Cállate!- Grito Colonello dándole un golpe a Tsuna.- Bien, me voy.

¡Espera!.- Ryohei llamo la atención de Colonello.- Eres sorprendente, tal vez algún día puedas entrenarnos.

Claro, siempre y cuando el deje de ser un llorón.- Colonello señalo a Tsuna y lo observo con una sonrisa en su cara.- Toma, llámame pero solo si es realmente necesario ¿entendido?

Gracias.- Dijo Ryohei apartándose de la puerta para que el rubio saliera de la habitación.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo.- Tsuna puso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro y comenzó a acariciarse la nuca.

En serio que actúas raro.- Dijo Ryohei.

Bien llegamos- La voz de Colonello interrumpió la conversación de los otros dos.

¿Aquí entrenaremos?- Pregunto Tsuna.

Claro ¿hay algún problema con ello?- Dijo Colonello lanzándole una mirada asesina a Tsuna.

No no no, ningún problema.- Dijo Tsuna de manera nerviosa.

Bien, entonces comencemos- Dijo el

Rubio.

El lugar en el que entrenarían era conocido para Tsuna, era el bosque donde se llevó acabo la última pelea contra Byakuran y Las seis coronas fúnebres, le traía recuerdos al moreno y podía sentir que todos sus amigos de su mundo lo apoyaban como si estuvieran presentes. El bosque era un buen lugar para entrenar de esta manera no causarían ningún destrozo.

El tiempo paso, Colonello los hacia hacer toda clase de cosas desde golpear los árboles y todo a su alrededor hasta tener peleas el uno contra el otro. No se detuvieron para nada, fue un entrenamiento continuo de 4 horas, cuando las 4 horas pasaron Colonello detuvo el entrenamiento.

Es todo, el resto depende de ustedes.- Dijo Colonello acercándose a Lal, ya estaba dispuesto a irse del lugar.

Espera y ¿ahora qué haremos?- Pregunto Tsuna al rubio.

Es obvio, descansar.- Dijo Colonello.- Si van al encuentro así de cansados no tendrá ningún caso el entrenamiento, te dejo a ti el resto Reborn.

¿Reborn? así que nos ha estado observando todo el tiempo.- Dijo Lal.

Bien vámonos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer juntos Lal-chan.- El tono de Colonello era totalmente diferente al que usaba para hablar con Tsuna y Ryohei, su tono era algo cursi y amable.

¡Sí!- Grito Lal de felicidad.- ¡Vámonos!

Matane Colonello, Lal- Dijo Reborn mientras bajaba de uno de los árboles.

Bien, descansemos.- Dijo Ryohei.

Supongo que tiene razón.- Dijo Tsuna sin protestas alguna.- Realmente fue un duro entrenamiento ¿Te quedaras ahí Reborn?

Por supuesto, no puedo dejar a mi alumno solo.- Dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

* * *

Es todo, espero y terminar el siguiente capitulo para el próximo viernes o antes.

¡Ahora necesito sugerencias! (los necesito x3)

¿Como le pondrían a una compañía de envíos de la familia Vongola?

Se me había ocurrido Vongolex (Combinacion rara de Vongola y FedEx XDDDDD) esperare ansiosa por sus sugerencias y si les gusto ese nombre díganmelo

Y ahora...la dos razones por las que no había publicado:

1.- Murió un familiar cercano (T.T)

2.- Me robaron el telefono donde tenia el capitulo (TT_TT por suerte tenia una copia de todos os datos yeiii! aunque tarde un poco en encontrarla mi pc esta toda desordenada XDD)

Bueno es todo, no los volveré a dejar asi.

See you again!

P.D: Pronto aparecerá Gokudera de este mundo, esperen lo con ansias :D


End file.
